Kenshin
by Li Cruz
Summary: HPYYH.OneShotHarry Potter and Kurama siblingrelationship. rn“Who are they?” Kurama questioned.rn“My destiny.” Kenshin said.
1. Inspiration

Kenshin

* * *

AN:

Shuiichi: Kurama

Shuichi: Little bro

* * *

Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, is now known as the Boy-Who-Disappeared. His depression combine with the worsening conditions at his 'home' activate his accidental magic even though all that the Order knows is Harry blew apart the wards somehow and vanished. Egg-mother, how can humans be so stupid?

Even Voldemort was mystified by the Golden Boy's disappearance. Hell, Harry seemed to have destroyed the connection between them both as Voldemort could no longer sense the boy's mind on the other end. Voldemort became fearful and more paranoid. Thank The Mother, for Winky's reading skills.

Not even two days of his disappearance, the Daily Prophet was proclaiming him either dead or traitor. How sad and utterly pathetic. Good luck, Harry Potter, wherever you are. I hope you will return for I, Winky, and Dobby are missing you.

* * *

A dark-headed boy blinked as he crouched in the alley behind some cans. He had woken up, not remembering how he got here, or even who he was. But he had to shove it aside when something caused him to hide. A group of people were fighting each other. The word was were. They seemed to be dragging them away. They spoke in a different language for a while before the boy realized he understood it. His head felt lightheaded for a moment before they became understandable. He had to lean against the wall and listen.

"Okay, well. I'm off to see the toddler." One male voice said. "He'd be glad we caught these guys."

"Hn. I have business with Koenma." Said another.

"Okay, so all of us are going?" Said a bubbly female voice.

"No, my mother will be expecting me home soon." A gentle male voice said.

"Okay. Man, you are whipped." Said the first voice.

"See you later." The last voice said.

There was the slight sound of something closing and footsteps. The boy tensed and laid on his stomach. They stopped. The boy felt intense fear and a strange calmness.

He looked up at a pair of emerald green eyes and the person was staring back in surprise as well.

"Hello." The other person said. "Are you okay?"

The boy frowned deeply. "I think so."

"Doesn't anything hurt?" The teenage asked him.

"No, not really." The boy shrugged.

"How about you come with me and we get some of your injuries treated?" The red-head asked gently. "My home isn't too far.

The boy felt he could trust this red-head so he nodded. He managed to stand and pushed away the offered hand. The teen looked worried but the boy gestured to continued. The teen was surprised when he limped after.

"I'm Shuiichi." The teen seemed surprised at himself.

"I don't know mine." The boy admitted.

* * *

Kurama watched out of the corner of his eye, the strange boy. The boy's eyes were almost exactly like his own, a vibrant green. However it was perhaps the look in them. They were haunted and sorrowful like the life he had been living was difficult and full of death. Kurama had surprised himself by only offering his human name and not adding his surname. The boy with a weary smile informed him that he didn't know his own.

Kurama felt actually comfortable around the boy which with a few exception was rare. Youko commented on the boy's endurance and pain tolerance as he opened the door to his home.

Kurama getting the bandages and first aid kit, found the boy sitting in the kitchen table stiffly. He seemed to avoid getting the floor bloody as the boy was now cradling his hand. The boy looked up sheepishly.

"Sorry, I went to wash my hands and I've seemed to have opened a cut." He apologized.

The boy allowed him to examine the cut. Luckily it was shallow but still it was long and need to be properly tended to. The boy was dirty and his clothes were rags.

"Would you like to take a bath?" Kurama asked.

The look of both longing and surprise passed over the boy's eyes. Kurama smiled at it.

"The bathroom is to the right, first door."

"Um, thank you."

Kurama had enough time to find some spare clothing. He left it on the counter before closing the bathroom door completely. This gave Kurama a chance to think about the kid. Youko gave his two-cents.

'He might be a year younger than us.' Kurama thought.

(Younger, hell he's as short if not shorter than Hiei.)

Kurama rolled his eyes.

(I'd wonder where he came from. His spirit energy is strong for some random kid.) Youko said. (There's also the slight aura of magic about him.)

'Magic?'

(He might have been using a spell to escape from something or someone and screw it up royally. He might have hit his head coming out which might explain his amnesia.)

'So he could be dangerous?'

(No, more so to himself I think. Notice how subservient he is. We might be dealing with someone who's had a very bad life.)

Kurama sighed sadly. There was a very distinct possibility what Youko was implying was true. The boy had even flinched slightly as being touched.

The boy came back out in the clothes Kurama left for him. They had been Kurama's old things and fitted better than the rags. Kurama however was struck by how small he seemed in them. His arms were dotted with bruises and healing cuts.

He sat down and allowed Kurama to treated the cuts on his hands and legs. Kurama watched as he reluctantly removed the shirt. The boy's guantness showed through his visible ribs. The more serious injuries were on his torso. Kurama barely kept his cool. The boy had been abused just recently but there were older injuries there as well.

Kurama fed the kid and allowed him to fall asleep on the couch. Kurama debated what to do. He didn't know the kid's name so reporting it would be hard because it was a possibility despite he speaking perfect Japanese, he was from somewhere else.

His mother returned early with his half-brother. Kurama explained that he found the kid and what some of his suspicions about what happened to the kid. Of course he modified the story. His mother surprising accepted it and even put forth another idea.

"There have been stories where children have been born and there are no records of them. He might be one of them." She said softly. "But I will allow him to stay here."

* * *

"What about Hatori?" Mr. Minamino asked.

The kid shook his head vehemently.

"Kenshin." Kurama's half-brother piped up.

"Ah. Why?" Kurama asked.

Shuichi smiled. "I don't know. Kinda fits. He's got this wicked scar, polite as all get go, and probably has a dark background."

Neither Kurama and the kid realized they were both looking exactly the same as they looked at Shuichi. Like he was a bit crazy. Mrs. Minamino giggled.

"I think it fits too, Kenshin."

The newly dubbed Kenshin shrugged. "If it makes you happy."

* * *

Kenshin quickly became like part of the family within a week and a half. Kurama had been surprised to find himself thinking that Kenshin had been around all his life. Granted Kenshin seemed puzzled by the most basic of things like computers but he was quite the quick-learner. It was the half-week when Kenshin first met Hiei. Kurama and Kenshin were surprising the same human age and so ended up attending the same school. Kenshin had earned the nickname, Kurama's shadow from the girls. He was to them quite mysterious and cute. That and people erroneously assumed they were brothers.

Both had managed to elude their 'stalkers' and were heading for home. Hiei surprised Kurama when he appeared in front of them. Kenshin was instantly wary.

"Hello, Hiei." Kurama recovered some of his composure.

"The toddler wants to speak with you." Hiei said, glancing over at Kenshin. "Who's this?"

"Kenshin, this is Jaganshi Hiei. Hiei, Kenshin."

Kenshin bowed slightly. "Nice to meet you. Should I inform Mother that you'll be late to dinner?"

Kurama nodded. "I'll see you later, Kenshin."

Kenshin gave Hiei a measuring look before continuing homeward.

"Is he your twin?" Hiei asked.

"Why do people assume that?" Kurama allowed some annoyance to color his voice.

"Had he red-hair, you'd look almost the same." Hiei said. "Koenma is waiting."

When Kurama returned, he was surprised to see Kenshin up. Kenshin smiled softly, indicating the dinner plate on the table.

"How?" Kurama didn't think he announced his presence.

"I felt you." Kenshin became serious. "You shouldn't leave her in the dark you know. One day you might come home and find her gone or you might not return."

Kurama and a now piqued Youko listened.

"She trusts you so much. She didn't even question what I told her. She deserves to know, Shuiichi. Everything. I know you might not think it wise but to keep someone in the dark could make the difference between life and death." Kenshin's eyes were glazed if he was remembering something. Then it faded and he looked directly at Kurama. "She loves you, no matter what Shuiichi and I think I'm envious of that. My own mother died when I was very young. Don't waste this chance."

"How much do you remember?"

"Not much. My mother dieing to protect me. A green light. A man I think was an uncle or something falling to his death. A lot of anger towards a man I trusted. Little things." Kenshin sighed. "A boy who died next to me because he was there. Small details."

Kenshin looked away. "I really don't want to remember, but I think I got to. For not only my sake but others."

Kurama sighed. "Is it so hard to be selfish once, Kenshin?"

"The needs of the many outweigh that of the few, Shuiichi. And also I think it's my destiny that I've been avoiding. I don't want to give this up." Kenshin's small hand gestured towards the house. "But I have to one day. Well, good night, Shuiichi."

"Night, Kenshin."

* * *

Meanwhile, half the way across the globe…

"We found him!" Yelled a red-head.

"Ron." A bushy brunette, Hermione, sighed.

"Where?" Albus Dumbledore asked.

"Japan." Ron exclaimed.

* * *

Kenshin watched as Mother stroked the sleeping Shuiichi's head. He had finally told her the truth. Though he didn't cry, it had been taxing on him to reveal the truth.

"Thank you, Kenshin." She said. "How did you know he was hiding the Spirit Detectives and the fact he's also Youko Kurama from me?"

" I just did." Kenshin sighed.

"Kenshin?" Mother asked.

"Something is going to happen soon. I just wanted to say goodbye just in case we never met again."

Kurama opened a bearily eye. "Kenshin?"

The dark-haired boy smiled sadly. "I promise to try and come back here. It's more likely my ashes to make it here than me alive."

Mother pulled Kenshin to her. "We'll miss you."

"I know." Kenshin whispered. "I know."

Kurama placed a supportive hand on his knee. "Don't get yourself killed, alright."

"I'll try. Could you tell Shuichi and Father goodbye for me?" Kenshin closed his eyes, enjoying his last moments with them.

The familiar feeling appeared. He gulped. "They're here."

Mother cried a bit as he stood up. Kurama went with him. Kenshin opened the door. There stood a group of foreigners in an assortment of robes.

"Who are they?" Kurama questioned.

"My destiny." Kenshin said. "Very probably my death. Guess this is goodbye."

Kurama nodded solemnly as he pulled Kenshin into a hug. "Goodbye little brother and good luck."

Kenshin held on a moment longer before pushing back. He straightened up and walked stiffly towards them out the door. Cries of Harry went up as he was nearly tackled to the ground. He smiled falsely and looked back. They placed in his hands something he remembered a portkey but his eyes remained glued to the house. Mother and Shuiichi watched on from the window. Then he was gone.

* * *

"Today, in the United Kingdom, reports of terrorist actives have now come to a stand still. The leader of the terrorist group was killed just yesterday, also taking one life with him. The boy was named Harry Potter who bravely stood against the madman who attempted to blow up a village. The country mourns the lose of this courageous teen."

Kurama turned off the television. It had been nearly seven months since Kenshin, no, Harry Potter left to embrace his destiny. And now to hear that he was dead hurt a bit/ How to break this to his mother?

There was a knock at the door. Kurama opened it. A mane of dark hair met his eyes. The short figure looked up with a slight smile. Green eyes met each other.

"Hello, Kurama or should I say, brother?" Came the witty question.

Kurama laughed before replying. "Hello, Kenshin."


	2. Kenshin

Kenshin

Chapter One: Kenshin

* * *

Forward:

Yep, here I go again, writing more than I can chew in stories. Sigh. I love it but I know it annoys my other readers. Bad Li Cruz. Bad. Okay, here we go with Kenshin….

You asked for it and you got it. An extended version of the inspiration piece and I will write the next chapter soon enough.

AN:

Shuiichi: Kurama

Shuichi: Little bro

* * *

Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, is now known as the Boy-Who-Disappeared. His depression combine with the worsening conditions at his 'home' activate his accidental magic even though all that the Order knows is Harry blew apart the wards somehow and vanished. Egg-mother, how can humans be so stupid?

Even Voldemort was mystified by the Golden Boy's disappearance. Hell, Harry seemed to have destroyed the connection between them both as Voldemort could no longer sense the boy's mind on the other end. Voldemort became fearful and more paranoid. Thank The Mother, for Winky's reading skills.

Not even two days of his disappearance, the Daily Prophet was proclaiming him either dead or traitor. How sad and utterly pathetic. Good luck, Harry Potter, wherever you are. I hope you will return for I, Winky, and Dobby are missing you.

* * *

A dark-headed boy blinked as he crouched in the alley behind some cans. He had woken up, not remembering how he got here, or even who he was. But he had to shove it aside when something caused him to hide. A group of people were fighting each other. The word was were. They seemed to be dragging them away. They spoke in a different language for a while before the boy realized he understood it. His head felt lightheaded for a moment before they became understandable. He had to lean against the wall and listen.

"Okay, well. I'm off to see the toddler." One male voice said. "He'd be glad we caught these guys."

"Hn. I have business with Koenma." Said another.

"Okay, so all of us are going?" Said a bubbly female voice.

"No, my mother will be expecting me home soon." A gentle male voice said.

"Okay. Man, you are whipped." Said the first voice.

"See you later." The last voice said.

There was the slight sound of something closing and footsteps. The boy tensed and laid on his stomach. They stopped. The boy felt intense fear and a strange calmness.

He looked up at a pair of emerald green eyes and the person was staring back in surprise as well.

"Hello." The other person said. "Are you okay?"

The boy frowned deeply. "I think so."

"Doesn't anything hurt?" The teenage asked him.

"No, not really." The boy shrugged.

"How about you come with me and we get some of your injuries treated?" The red-head asked gently. "My home isn't too far.

The boy felt he could trust this red-head so he nodded. He managed to stand and pushed away the offered hand. The teen looked worried but the boy gestured to continued. The teen was surprised when he limped after.

"I'm Shuiichi." The teen seemed surprised at himself.

"I don't know mine." The boy admitted.

* * *

Kurama watched out of the corner of his eye, the strange boy. The boy's eyes were almost exactly like his own, a vibrant green. However it was perhaps the look in them. They were haunted and sorrowful like the life he had been living was difficult and full of death. Kurama had surprised himself by only offering his human name and not adding his surname. The boy with a weary smile informed him that he didn't know his own.

Kurama felt actually comfortable around the boy which with a few exception was rare. Youko commented on the boy's endurance and pain tolerance as he opened the door to his home.

Kurama getting the bandages and first aid kit, found the boy sitting in the kitchen table stiffly. He seemed to avoid getting the floor bloody as the boy was now cradling his hand. The boy looked up sheepishly.

"Sorry, I went to wash my hands and I've seemed to have opened a cut." He apologized.

The boy allowed him to examine the cut. Luckily it was shallow but still it was long and need to be properly tended to. The boy was dirty and his clothes were rags.

"Would you like to take a bath?" Kurama asked.

The look of both longing and surprise passed over the boy's eyes. Kurama smiled at it.

"The bathroom is to the right, first door."

"Um, thank you."

Kurama had enough time to find some spare clothing. He left it on the counter before closing the bathroom door completely. This gave Kurama a chance to think about the kid. Youko gave his two-cents.

'He might be a year younger than us.' Kurama thought.

(Younger, hell he's as short if not shorter than Hiei.)

Kurama rolled his eyes.

(I'd wonder where he came from. His spirit energy is strong for some random kid.) Youko said. (There's also the slight aura of magic about him.)

'Magic?'

(He might have been using a spell to escape from something or someone and screw it up royally. He might have hit his head coming out which might explain his amnesia.)

'So he could be dangerous?'

(No, more so to himself I think. Notice how subservient he is. We might be dealing with someone who's had a very bad life.)

Kurama sighed sadly. There was a very distinct possibility what Youko was implying was true. The boy had even flinched slightly as being touched.

The boy came back out in the clothes Kurama left for him. They had been Kurama's old things and fitted better than the rags. Kurama however was struck by how small he seemed in them. His arms were dotted with bruises and healing cuts.

He sat down and allowed Kurama to treated the cuts on his hands and legs. Kurama watched as he reluctantly removed the shirt. The boy's gauntness showed through his visible ribs. The more serious injuries were on his torso. Kurama barely kept his cool. The boy had been abused just recently but there were older injuries there as well.

Kurama fed the kid and allowed him to fall asleep on the couch. Kurama debated what to do. He didn't know the kid's name so reporting it would be hard because it was a possibility despite he speaking perfect Japanese, he was from somewhere else.

His mother returned early with his half-brother. Kurama explained that he found the kid and what some of his suspicions about what happened to the kid. Of course he modified the story. His mother surprising accepted it and even put forth another idea.

"There have been stories where children have been born and there are no records of them. He might be one of them." She said softly. "But I will allow him to stay here."

* * *

When he woke up, he bolted up and looked around. He was tense as if he was about to go into battle. Shuichi chewed his apple as he watched.

'Wow. Half-brother had to bring home a odd one.' Shuichi coughed.

Instantly the black-haired boy dove under the coffee table and was on his feet. Shuichi blinked. The boy had grasped at the back pocket in what seemed to be a automatic response. Either he was starting to think or something because he blinked at Shuichi and then relaxed.

'Okay, correction. The kid is strange.'

"Hello." The kid said. "Sorry, you startled me."

'Okay, and polite.'

"I'm Shuichi, Shuiichi's foster brother."

The boy blinked. Shuichi nodded. "I get that response all the time."

"I would suppose. It is a little odd." The boy replied.

Shuichi took a step back when the kid finally looked at him properly. Shuiichi found himself a mini-me! Eyes. Same. Hair. Not really, has red-highlights in black hair. Thin. Yep. Smart. Seems-so. Height. Short, Shuiichi tall. Polite. Okay, I think he got it. Oh. Cool Scar on his Forehead.

Without thinking, Shuichi spoke up. "Hey, you'd look like my foster brother if we dyed your hair red."

The boy smiled a bit at that. Shuichi looked at his watch.

"Yeeks! I got to go. My friends are waiting for me."

Shuichi could have sworn he rolled his eyes at him as he rushed out the door.

* * *

Mrs. Minamino came in from the store to find the boy awake. She felt a twinge of something.

'He reminds me so much of Shuiichi and his father." She smiled softly. 'I wonder if anyone misses him.'

The boy moved around the room, examining pictures. She watched him for a while. The look of sorrow and something else seem to make him seem a forlorn child. She didn't think he was aware of how much of his emotions were showing or what emotions were. He turned as if aware she was there and looked on curiously.

"You must be hungry. Come, I can whip up something quick." She said. "You've slept most of the morning away, dear."

She watched him pick at his food. It was clear he wasn't used to large meals yet he continued to eat out of politeness.

"You don't have to finish it all."

He smiled a bit and shrugged. "Sorry."

She spent a hour speaking with him, trying to figure him out. She had to laugh when she was alone. The boy was like her baby, only he didn't have that distant her son had. She had to chalk that up to his father's death.

She would have been happy to adopt a child like the boy. He was a sweetheart and no doubt a joy. It's sad to know that he had been abused for whatever reason.

Her foster child came back in as her eldest came down from the stairs. She quickly put to mind of giving the boy a name.

He was hesitant to take one up, but he caved in easily. Her eldest was obviously somewhere else mentally which happened from time to time and her youngest had a thoughtful look. So the name game began. They went through about five names before she stumbled upon one that seemed to touch a memory in his head.

"What about Hatori?" Mr. Minamino asked.

The kid shook his head vehemently.

"Kenshin." Shuichi piped up.

"Ah. Why?" Shuiichi asked.

Shuichi smiled. "I don't know. Kinda fits. He's got this wicked scar, polite as all get go, and probably has a dark background. And he also on the short side and looks younger than he probably is."

Neither Shuiichi and the kid realized they were both looking exactly the same as they looked at Shuichi. Like he was a bit crazy. Mrs. Minamino giggled.

"I think it fits too, Kenshin."

The newly dubbed Kenshin shrugged. "If it makes you happy."

She smiled. "It's fine. It does seem to suit you."

* * *

Kurama was normally not a bad guy. Yes, he was a criminal on the Reiki's list but being human has long tempered his demonic impulses. Shuichi claimed that he was overprotective of Kenshin and to be frank it was true. He wanted to kill his fan-girls.

Mother, with cunning that he didn't think his mother was capable of, placed Kenshin in the same school as Shuichi and him. In his grade and in every class he had. Kurama didn't know whether to be pleased or upset he didn't know his mother as well as he thought. Youko was saying some things complimenting their mother but some thing inappropriate for this story currently.

Kenshin didn't like the spotlight if half-hiding in back of Kurama until he was dragged off meant anything. The girls flocked on poor Kenshin like flies do on honey. Kurama half-expected for Kenshin to say Oro. Many of the girls cooed over the darling 'Kurama mini-me'. Kurama swore revenge on Shuichi and the big brother feelings kicked in.

Yet the harder he tried, the worse they would cling to him or Kenshin. He was so close to actually losing his cool. In the back of his mind, he could hear Hiei laughing at him. He shot a glare in Hiei's general direction.

"Hey! Where'd Kenshin go?" A girl cried.

Instantly the rabid fangirls left Kurama alone to search for Kenshin, the adorable Shadow! Kurama stared after them.

"That was scary." Kenshin said from behind him. "How do you deal with them?"

Kurama jumped nearly a foot in the air. Kenshin was there, a little mused but otherwise fine.

"Where?" Kurama asked.

"I think I'm just very good at hiding in front of people." Kenshin shrugged. "What class is first?"

(He's got to teach us that trick!) Youko crowed from his backseat position.

* * *

Kenshin quickly became like part of the family within a week and a half. Kurama had been surprised to find himself thinking that Kenshin had been around all his life. Granted Kenshin seemed puzzled by the most basic of things like computers but he was quite the quick-learner. It was the half-week when Kenshin first met Hiei face to face.Both had managed to elude their 'stalkers' and were heading for home. Hiei surprised Kurama when he appeared in front of them. Kenshin was instantly wary.

"Hello, Hiei." Kurama recovered some of his composure.

"The toddler wants to speak with you." Hiei said, glancing over at Kenshin. "Who's this?"

"Kenshin, this is Jaganshi Hiei. Hiei, Kenshin."

Kenshin bowed slightly. "Nice to meet you. Should I inform Mother that you'll be late to dinner?"

Kurama nodded. "I'll see you later, Kenshin."

Kenshin gave Hiei a measuring look before continuing homeward.

"Is he your twin?" Hiei asked.

"Why do people assume that?" Kurama allowed some annoyance to color his voice.

"Had he red-hair, you'd look almost the same." Hiei said. "Koenma is waiting."

When Kurama returned, he was surprised to see Kenshin up. Kenshin smiled softly, indicating the dinner plate on the table.

"How?" Kurama didn't think he announced his presence.

"I felt you." Kenshin became serious. "You shouldn't leave her in the dark you know. One day you might come home and find her gone or you might not return."

Kurama and a now piqued Youko listened.

"She trusts you so much. She didn't even question what I told her. She deserves to know, Shuiichi. Everything. I know you might not think it wise but to keep someone in the dark could make the difference between life and death." Kenshin's eyes were glazed if he was remembering something. Then it faded and he looked directly at Kurama. "She loves you, no matter what Shuiichi and I think I'm envious of that. My own mother died when I was very young. Don't waste this chance."

"How much do you remember?"

"Not much. My mother dieing to protect me. A green light. A man I think was an uncle or something falling to his death. A lot of anger towards a man I trusted. Little things." Kenshin sighed. "A boy who died next to me because he was there. Small details."

Kenshin looked away. "I really don't want to remember, but I think I got to. For not only my sake but others."

Kurama sighed. "Is it so hard to be selfish once, Kenshin?"

"The needs of the many outweigh that of the few, Shuiichi. And also I think it's my destiny that I've been avoiding. I don't want to give this up." Kenshin's small hand gestured towards the house. "But I have to one day. Well, good night, Shuiichi."

"Night, Kenshin."

* * *

Meanwhile, half the way across the globe…

"We found him!" Yelled a red-head.

"Ron." A bushy brunette, Hermione, sighed.

"Where?" Albus Dumbledore asked.

"Japan." Ron exclaimed.

* * *

Kenshin watched as Mother stroked the sleeping Shuiichi's head. He had finally told her the truth. Though he didn't cry, it had been taxing on him to reveal the truth.

"Thank you, Kenshin." She said. "How did you know he was hiding the Spirit Detectives and the fact he's also Youko Kurama from me?"

" I just did." Kenshin sighed.

"Kenshin?" Mother asked.

"Something is going to happen soon. I just wanted to say goodbye just in case we never met again."

Kurama opened a bearily eye. "Kenshin?"

The dark-haired boy smiled sadly. "I promise to try and come back here. It's more likely my ashes to make it here than me alive."

Mother pulled Kenshin to her. "We'll miss you."

"I know." Kenshin whispered. "I know."

Kurama placed a supportive hand on his knee. "Don't get yourself killed, alright."

"I'll try. Could you tell Shuichi and Father goodbye for me?" Kenshin closed his eyes, enjoying his last moments with them.

The familiar feeling appeared. He gulped. "They're here."

Mother cried a bit as he stood up. Kurama went with him. Kenshin opened the door. There stood a group of foreigners in an assortment of robes.

"Who are they?" Kurama questioned.

"My destiny." Kenshin said. "Very probably my death. Guess this is goodbye."

Kurama nodded solemnly as he pulled Kenshin into a hug. "Goodbye little brother and good luck."

Kenshin held on a moment longer before pushing back. He straightened up and walked stiffly towards them out the door. Cries of Harry went up as he was nearly tackled to the ground. He smiled falsely and looked back. They placed in his hands something he remembered a portkey but his eyes remained glued to the house. Mother and Shuiichi watched on from the window. Then he was gone.

* * *

"Today, in the United Kingdom, reports of terrorist actives have now come to a stand still. The leader of the terrorist group was killed just yesterday, also taking one life with him. The boy was named Harry Potter who bravely stood against the madman who attempted to blow up a village. The country mourns the lose of this courageous teen."

Kurama turned off the television. It had been nearly seven months since Kenshin, no, Harry Potter left to embrace his destiny. And now to hear that he was dead hurt a bit. How to break this to his mother?

There was a knock at the door. Kurama opened it. A mane of dark hair met his eyes. The short figure looked up with a slight smile. Green eyes met each other.

"Hello, Kurama or should I say, brother?" Came the witty question.

Kurama laughed before replying. "Hello, Kenshin."


	3. Reasons Not To

Kenshin

Chapter 2: Reasons Not To

* * *

Hiei was surprised when the window opened and it was Kenshin there. Kurama had never mentioned where the kid went but to suddenly see him there instead of Kurama nearly knocked him out of the tree. 

"Afternoon, Hiei." Kenshin said cheerfully. "Kurama is at school currently. Care to join me for a card game?"

"Hn." Hiei tried reading the boy's mind but all he got was faint emotions.

"Ya know it's rude to intrude in people's mind without permission." Kenshin quipped.

Hiei grunted in response as he sat on the windowsill. Kenshin snickered as he rolled up the sleeping bag. Hiei watched as he looked for a moment sad before grinning brilliantly.

"So, you're a demon?" Kenshin murmured.

"Yes." Hiei's followed him around the room.

Kenshin seemed to be cleaning on automatic. "So can I assume you're at least allies with Kurama? Since you don't seem to be the one to make 'friends'."

Hiei watched the boy curiously. What in Makia did he mean by 'friends'? The boy pulled on his jacket and secured something in his oversized sleeves. Kenshin picked up a satchel and smiled.

"Uh, do you possibly know the closest Wizarding shops?"

Hiei raised an eyebrow. Kenshin snickered a bit but send an apologetic look. Hiei mentally blinked. What was it with this kid? By now he would have lose his temper with a ningen.

'Must be spending too much time around the Detective and his idiot sidekick. Or the fox and his mother. Either or.'

"Ah, could I ask a favor?" Kenshin asked. "And later you can call on it. As long as it's legal."

Hiei suppressed a chuckle. Smart human. Hiei found himself liking this Kenshin quite a bit. Is this what Kurama saw in him?

"What?" Hiei said blandly, as not to show how he was feeling.

"Well, I need some potion ingredients and items. I'm asking you to come with me so….I do I put this….no one would think twice about a pair of boys. I may have some people looking for me and I want to layway them for a while." Kenshin explained as he pulled the bandana back down to hid his scar.

Hiei nearly fell backward. Scary, this boy had a knack of disguise. He still looked like Kurama's double if you were close enough. Yet with the green bandana, he could pass as Hiei's sibling.

Kenshin rummaged through a chest and pulled out several pairs of glasses. He picked out a pair of thin square rimmed glasses.

"Don't know why I keep glasses. I fixed my eyesight months ago. Oh, yeah. Thank you, Moony." He muttered.

He tapped the glasses several times, making strange sounds under his breath. Hiei felt the stir of magic in the air. Hiei closed his eyes. The magic gave him a rush of power, which contested the boy was probably untrained for the most part. The boy was powerful and Hiei was suddenly glad he had somehow earn some sort of trust with Kenshin.

Hiei found himself staring at a speckled almost human version of himself. The glasses must have had some eye color spell on it because vivid red eyes flashed with amusement back at him.

"So are you willing to come?" Kenshin asked with a tilt of his head.

"Hn. Sure."

* * *

Hiei remained quiet until they reached the wand shop. Hiei frowned as he followed in. Harry didn't worry too much about Hiei's silence. He was in a good mood. However, the other shoe dropped. 

"Ha, welcome to my humble shops." Said a disheveled middle-age man.

"I need a new wand." Harry said. "My last wand was broken in an accident."

"So what was you last wand?"

"Mahogany and roc feather." Harry murmured.

Hiei suspected he was lying, Harry knew judging by the way Hiei tried his mental shields. The wand maker gave him a odd look before retreating into the back room.

Harry after an hour of testing was becoming a bit upset. Harry pulled a breath in slowly to control his temper. It had become easier to control it since Voldie kicked the can but a lot of the residuals were still there.

"There is one wand I haven't considered." The shopkeeper muttered. "But would it be wise?"

He moved away, reentering the back. Harry sat down with a moan. Hiei glanced at him.

"Hn."

Harry shot back. "Don't hn me. I knew this would be difficult." Sighing he continued. "Why is it I can't be a normal wizard?"

Hiei watched him quietly. The shopkeeper returned with a box covered in ofudas and runes.

"This wand is very powerful. The half-demon wizard, Tenshi, created this wand. Made from some say the Tree of Vidas and bound within is the bloodstained hairs from Tenshi himself." The shopkeeper said blandly. "Try it."

Harry reluctantly waved it. The energy released arched out in a wide swatch, flowing like water. A jumble of noise and half-shapes in the energy slammed upon the occupants of the room. And within minutes, it disappeared back into Harry and the wand.

Harry panted, listening to the breathing of his companion and the shopkeeper. The room swam for a bit. He was unaware of the slight white and purple energy pulsing about him.

"It seems the wand is yours, young sir. Or should I say Harry Potter." The shopkeeper said mildly.

The energy disappeared. Harry's eyes harden until even Hiei had to flinch slightly.

"Harry Potter is dead." He said savagely. "He died the day Voldemort kicked the bucket."

"Ah, I'm sorry, sir. You may take the wand. I won't charge you anything." The shopkeeper nervously said. "Good day sirs."

Harry stalked back, Hiei following behind him. Harry muttered about how quick they'd find him and that he wasn't ready to face them.

* * *

Kurama had listened to Hiei's recollection worriedly. Kenshin's anger seemed a bit out of place in him. Kurama knocked on the door before entering. Kenshin sat on the far wall facing the window. The owl, Kurama remembered as Hedwig, cleaned his hair affectionately. Kenshin spun the shellacked wand thoughtfully. 

"So Kenshin, what happened?" Kurama asked gently.

"I do have an explosive temper but it used to take a lot to get me to that point." Kenshin spoke softly. "When Voldemort was resurrected, his emotions tainted mine and eventually he sent them on purpose. Prophecy be dammed. Except for a select few people, everyone in my life wanted me to either save their sorry butts or wanted something from me. Dumbledore didn't help. He could have saved us the trouble by helping Tom when he was in school, but I supposed stereotypes didn't help it any."

Kurama sat down next to him. Kenshin leaned a bit towards him. Hedwig hooted softly, nipping his ear gently.

"I have finally found myself as Kenshin. I found someplace to be comfortable. For the longest time, I wanted to have a family and to be myself. I don't want to go back and be Harry Potter. It would kill me a little bit at a time."

Kurama's arm moved and pulled Kenshin closer as Hedwig flew out the window. Kenshin relaxed slowly in his hug. Kurama thought about it and had to agree.

"So when will you tell me the whole story?" Kurama asked.

"Soon, I think." Came the soft reply.

* * *

"I'll kill him." Roared Ron. "He's alive!" 

"Ron!" Hermione yelled.

"He left us." Ron sneered. "The bastard left us and went to Japan. We're his best friends, Mione!"

"Wow, so Weasel does have abandonment issues." A familiar drawl drew the fuming redhead and brunette to the door. "I don't blame the Golden Boy though. I'd leave this place if I was him too."

Draco Malfoy leaned against the doorway. Ron's hands opened and closed at his sides. Hermione placed a restraining hand on Ron's arm.

"Considering his 'best friends' spent most of the time snogging…" Draco's voice contained mere disappointment. "Never mind that, but let's say. The Golden Boy left because he found something he could live without."

"What?" Hermione asked.

"Fame." Draco's silver eyes were weary. "You come to realize a lot of things about your school rival when made roommates. Like how well he can acted. How he missed Them."

"Them?" Ron asked.

Draco didn't elobrate as he turned away and left the room.

* * *

Kenshin sneezed again for the fifth time that morning. Kurama looked amused over his book. Kenshin glared slightly before turning back to his note-taking. 

"Magic…blah,blah…idiotic….um, no thanks…..bad image, bad!" Kenshin muttered. "Ah, here! Kuso. I hate Ron."

"Who's Ron?" Kurama asked.

"Well, I know why my behavior is erratic at best." Kenshin muttered. "My so-called best friend used a pretty dark curse."

"Was he aware?"

"Ron is a brilliant strategist but a lousy wizard actually. Can't do anything above a Patronus."

"I heard Patronus was a advance spell." Kurama looked thoughtfully at him.

"True. He doesn't research what the spells do properly enough to be anything but a slightly above average wizard."

"Ah." Kurama detected a bitter tone in Kenshin's voice. "So what's the curse?"

"Er, roughly translated to the Mind of the Child curse. Basically my intelligence will be reduced as my emotional state becomes similair to that of a young child. It's classically used to brainwash a target which make it Dark but it was originally meant to heal the broken-minded. Neville's parents could have benefited from such a spell." Kenshin said absently.

'Neville? Must be an old friend.' Kurama thought. Youko merely rolled over back into sleep.

"Any way to counter the curse." Kurama asked.

"Yes, but this means I'll be probably depressed and suicidal for a while…"

"Mother, I and Hiei will try to help."

"Hn. Why are you volunteering me, Fox?" Hiei asked.

Kurama's eyes glinted at both of them. Hiei snorted and Kenshin rolled his eyes and groaned.


	4. An Average Day In The Life

Kenshin

Chapter 3: An Average Day in the Life

Hiei frowned as Kenshin again lunged at him. Kenshin had a knack for the sword. Hell, the kid mastered almost everything give or shoved at him. Hiei had only sparred with the kid to keep Kenshin's thoughts from suicidal. Shiori has stopped him from slitting his own wrists twice last two weeks and he had done it while he was asleep.

Kenshin's blade stopped millimeters from his face, startling Hiei out of his thoughts which had only last nanoseconds. Kenshin merely blinked waiting for Hiei to say something or do. Hiei was paralyzed with emotion.

At this point the Spirit Detective and the idiot appeared in the opening leading to his, Kurama's, and Kenshin's practice lot. Kurama had left to fetch lunch. Hiei cursed knowing that the hanyou and the human would take it the wrong way. That they did.

"SPIRIT GUN." Yusuke yelled, sending a sort of warning shot.

Kenshin, with grace and speed, jumped lightly out of the way of the shot. His face was as collected as Kurama was during battle. Hiei knew his reflexes were derived from a game and the murder attempts by a now deceased monster and minions.

Yusuke rushed Kenshin before Hiei could speak. Kuwabara called on his spirit sword as Kenshin pivoted on his heels and brought the sword hilt down on Yusuke's head with enough force to knock him out. Kuwabara managed to blind Kenshin with a burst of spirit energy. Kenshin responded by sending a wave of magic towards Kuwabara. Hiei couldn't see in the flash of energy, but he could smell Kenshin's blood.

Kuwabara was down and stiff as a board. Kenshin gripped his shoulder, blinking his eyes. Hiei, muttering to Kenshin reassurance, approached him cautiously. Kenshin was shaking, not a good sign. Hiei took the sword out of Kenshin's hand. Kenshin's hand found Hiei's shirt and he gripped it. Hiei pried the other hand off Kenshin's shoulder. The cut was pretty deep but already healing as Kenshin's spirit energy and magic swirled.

"Let me out. I don't want to be in the cupboard." Kenshin begged in a strangled voice.

Hiei felt the fox intently worried as he helped Kenshin toward the makeshift bench.

'Hiei, what happened?' Kurama asked as he turned the corner.

'The detective and the idiot assumed I was being overpowered. Kenshin took out Yusuke but Kuwabara blinded and injured him.'

Kurama pulled out a plant to temporarily bandage Kenshin's wound. Kenshin muttered various things.

'He's in shock?' Kurama asked.

'He lost enough blood to.' Hiei replied quietly. 'He's having a panic attack.'

Kurama nodded. Kurama blew some powder into Kenshin's face. Kenshin's mutters left off and his breath even out, he was fast asleep. Hiei made a slight grunt when he realized Kenshin wasn't letting go anytime soon. The fox laughed.

Yusuke Uramenshi had a pounding headache. Oh, yeah. That kid about to kill Hiei did this. Yusuke opened his eyes to see a very upset Shiori and a disapproving Kurama. Kurama's mother left, muttering about certain boys.

Kurama promptly took his ear off figuratively. Yusuke got the sense that he got off lightly. Kuwabara stumbled in, looking like someone beat him senseless. Kurama walked, no stalked off.

"Uramenshi, I think we got shorty and Kurama very angry."

"No shit, Sherlock." Yusuke replied bitterly. "We attacked Kurama's little brother."

"Duh." Came Shuichi's voice. "Kenshin is pretty fragile mentally currently."

"Kenshin?" Yusuke asked.

Shuichi rolled his eyes. "Kenshin is our foster brother. He's just as cool as Shuiichi but currently he's battling depression. You just sent him into a comatose state. Shuiichi is very protective of Kenshin."

Yusuke looked down. He screwed up big time. Kuwabaka looked horrified. Shuiichi sighed and walked away. The sound of Shuichi and Shiori leaving left the house pretty quiet.

About an half hour later, Kuwabara was fast asleep and Yusuke was trying to figure out what had happened. Suddenly movement caught his eye from the doorway. The kid was standing there. Both eyes were blood red. A light smirk light up. Yusuke never felt more scared than staring at this Kenshin.

"Not worth my time, killing demons." Kenshin's voice was unnaturally high pitch but soft. "But I don't need you interfering in my plans for this pathetic shell you call Kenshin. Adstringus."

Yusuke struggled against the invisible bonds which made it difficult to talk or move. The possessed Kenshin started talking again.

"Pity I have to kill him. So much power. Dumbledore would kill to have this much as I would have." Kenshin began walking into the kitchen.

Yusuke manage to twist himself to watch the kid chose a sharp knife. Kenshin took a seat before Yusuke.

'He's teasing me!' Yusuke's eyes widened. "He's going to kill the kid in front of me and make me watch. Kuwabara, wake up!'

As if his plead was somewhat answered…

'Detective?' Hiei's mental voice caused Yusuke to sigh in relief which must have stuck the possessor to look up.

'Kenshin's possessed!' Yusuke managed.

Hiei was suddenly there, knocking the knife out of the kid's hand. The spirit snarled as Hiei had him pinned to the ground. The spirit started to laugh.

"Do you think you can save the poor broken soul, demon?" The spirit chortled. "Potter's not worth the effort."

Hiei snarled at the spirit. The insane crackle annoyed Yusuke even if he didn't understand.

"Kenshin is far more than what you'll ever be, Voldemort." Hiei growled. "Leave the boy alone. You've done enough to him."

"You do think you can save him!" The spirit crowed. "How humorous. A demon trying to save an angel dammed by his own father."

Hiei looked darkly down at the spirit. Yusuke sensed something was going on.

"His own father cursed him." The spirit drawled. "Before he was even born. He's mine, demon. He's always been mine."

Hiei snarled, not daring to choke the kid. Yusuke thought in his opinion it would ended everything. Kurama came up, a book in hand and a necklace.

"He isn't yours to begin with, Tom Riddle and he'll never be yours." Kurama said mildly.

The spirit, Tom, laughed manically but stopped when Kurama began chanting. Yusuke couldn't determine what Kurama was saying. Yet the spirit was screaming bloody. Suddenly the kid's body convulsed and went slack. All was silent. Kuwabara was staring in horror as Yusuke noted he must have woken when Hiei appeared.

Something dark floated out of Kenshin's mouth. Then it dissipated into the air as something like a breeze pulled it to the ceiling. Hiei left go slowly, panting. Kurama bent over, fixing the necklace around his neck.

"What the fuck is going on here?" Yusuke cried after a moment silence as the spell had seemed to disappear.

There was a moan from Kenshin. Dull green eyes opened and landed on Yusuke's face. Yusuke pulled in a sharp breath. They were hollow. The kid looked away and at Hiei and Kurama and fixed them with a sleepy bright smile before falling back to sleep.

Kurama sighed. "Okay, I need to find a better necklace tomorrow."

"Hn." Hiei said as he picked up the boy easily.

"On my bed tonight, Hiei. One of us have to be near him for the next few days." Kurama murmured.

He turned to Yusuke. "Could you inform Koenma that I and Hiei will not be able to attend any mission for about a week."

"May I ask why?" Yusuke asked.

"The spell I did requires some sacrifice of energy from two sources. I and Hiei are currently at half our strength now." Kurama shrugged. "Two, Kenshin needs to be watched over and since my school had to shut down for a month due to some strange explosion, I and Hiei can keep a better eye on him."

Two hours later, Yusuke was twitching as Koenma yelled at him about their teammates. Finally he calmed down.

"Who is it anyway?" Koenma asked grumpily.

"Ah, the spirit called him Potter. Kurama claims he to be Kenshin. The spirit they called V-something or Tom Riddle."

"Kuso, Yusuke!" Koenma gulped. "The kid isn't Kenshin! It's Harry Potter. Danm that explains why Tom Riddle's soul was shredded into pieces when he finally arrived in hell. Kuso."

"What is so special about this kid? He's just some scrawny kid!" Yusuke yelled.

"That kid is someone who saved us from utter darkness! You think Sensui was bad, Voldemort made the Saint Beasts and Togoruro look like minor minions."

"That shorty?" Yusuke asked, his arms slightly uncrossed.

"That shorty happens to be as powerful as any lower A-Class Demons." Koenma said, breathily. "His mother was a powerful witch. His father was no joke either. He defeated Voldemort who is the wizarding equivalent of an S-Class Demon. He's been foiling the Dark Lord's plans since he was age eleven."

"Well, kuso." Yusuke's jaw dropped a bit.

Koenma sighed after Yusuke left. Man, Yusuke had grilled him for all he was worth about Harry Potter. Koenma was shocked to hear that Kurama and Hiei had taken to the boy. But the most worrying thing was what Voldemort had told Kurama.

Koenma flipped through the archive site with a touch of the remote. It brought up the file concerning James Potter. He glanced over it. Finally he sighed and let his head drop. His father, the fool, had indeed curse his only son. However the reasons for it made even Koenma want to cry. Indeed Harry had the right idea when he chose to leave his real name behind.

AN: Yo. I'm sticking this on the bottom now. I don't own anything really beside my own ideas but these characters are not mine. Standard disclaimer.

Everyone will hate me now…one too many questions...ku ku ku. I think it's a nice piece of horror considering I'm lousy at it.

Hasta Luega, Li Cruz


	5. Dumbledore's Mistake

Chapter 4: Dumbledore's Mistake

* * *

Remus lunged at the headmaster and the young woman at his side. Snape and oddly enough Authur restrained him. Remus growled at the red-head, a spitting image of her mother except for the eyes. They were a deep blue, the type that most men would lose themselves in. Her grandmother's eyes. 

"Calm yourself, Moony." The girl said almost flippantly. "Mother didn't remember me. Remember the car accident she was in."

Remus growled. James, that jerk, had an older child with Lily. He trusted James to be honest with him. That year he had been stuck in the hospital because of silver poisoning and they had a child before Harry!

"I refused to take her in, Headmaster." Remus growled out. "You wouldn't let me take Harry in and now you're turning saying I can take in her."

He jabbed a finger in her direction. He could of sworn she twitch in revulsion. He was about to go visit his pup and now this happens.

Dumbledore sighed. "Remus, Ms. Potter just needs a guardian as hers have recently died. You'll have her for a month at best."

'She probably killed them herself.' He thought sourly to himself before repeating. "No."

"I have to agree with the werewolf on this one. You cannot drop her on his or my lap either, Albus." Severus said, releasing Remus's arm. "Mr. Potter may have been annoying but at least he was tolerable."

* * *

Albus Dumbledore knew a lost fight when he saw one. He was hoping to give Remus some sense of purpose since Harry left. He himself was surprised at the end of last year when Maria appeared on his doorstep, claiming to be Harry's elder sister. Despite the fact being true, he himself had been unable to tell Harry about her. Harry had for the entire time before Voldemort killed himself brushed him off for training. Granted forcing one's memories back unnatural had only broaden the gap between them. 

He didn't quite understand why Remus and Severus had such a negative response to her. Was it because she looked so much like her mother?

"Very well. Authur, would you mind taking another houseguest in the Headquarters?"

"No, sir. Molly seems to enjoy her presence." Authur said with a bit of a reminiscing smile.

Maria smiled brilliantly at Authur. Albus finally dismissed the group. He picked up a picture from his desk drawer. Harry's expressionless face stared right back.

'Why did you leave, Harry? We could have help you live a normal life.'

* * *

Remus downed a few glasses of red wine as he sat before the fire. Severus was in the middle of refilling his. 

"Lily used to claim that James didn't quite care for Harry much. She never understood why." Remus said, reminiscing. "Hell, after the initial rush of parental instincts died down in James, he was rarely there with Harry. Hell I and Sirius were there more often than not. James missed his son's first step you know."

"You don't think…" Severus said suddenly.

"I hope not." Remus looked worriedly at Severus, apparently on the same trail of thoughts. "Why?"

"He stopped looking like James and more like Lily." Severus muttered. "We may have to find him before his eighteenth birthday if it's so."

"But I know where he is." Remus protested. "Tomorrow we'll go see, right?"

Severus nodded quietly. "Of course, the soon we confirm it, the more chances he'll live past nineteen."

The next morning found Severus Snape yelling bloody murder at his godson. Draco looked back flatly.

"Why not?" Draco asked. "I mean, maybe Harry like to know some people haven't abandoned him. Beside I miss having Potter around. Too boring."

Severus's mouth snapped with an audible click.

"Fine." Severus snarled as he stalked out the room.

Remus covered his mouth as Draco rolled his eyes. Draco raised a brow.

"Severus need several cups of tea before he can think up a proper argument." Remus replied.

"O-kay." Draco said after a moment.

* * *

Kurama watched as Kenshin interacted with his visitors. Only the slight quaking indicated he wasn't completely well. The werewolf smiled at Kurama as he came up. 

"I've never seen my pup so content." The werewolf said gently. "Thank you."

Kurama watched as Kenshin allowed the Potion Master take a blood sample though warily. The blond, Draco was speaking about something which caused Kenshin to softly frown. Kurama and Remus drew closer. Snape poured something into the vial of blood which turned it black.

"I'm not angry or particularly upset. I kinda knew about it. I just couldn't bring myself to try and be a family with her." Kenshin said, leaning back in the chair. "I really don't feel connected to her."

Kurama caught the look that passed between the two adults. He didn't like the look of sorrow that passed between them.

"Kenshin." Snape said. "I'll be blunt. You may not live past your nineteenth birthday."

"What?" asked Kenshin.

"James did something that isn't frown upon by the wizarding community but it's considered tragic." Remus replied. "And only so because you're male."

"Does this have to do with the girl's my sister?" Kenshin closed his eyes.

"Not really, your father before you were born rejected you magically." Severus looked down at the black vial. "Before the Dark Lord. Apparently he never repealed his rejection."

Kenshin looked mildly horrified as did Draco. Kurama's blood ran cold.

"Your magic is solely from your mother. It seems it was strong enough to ensure you would live comfortably had she lived. When the father magically rejects a male during pregnancy before the last stages, the infant usually are born premature and die within days or even a few years after birth." Severus paused, hesitating.

"Is there something else?" Kenshin sat up.

"In normal situations, generally if the mother choose, she can find a substitute 'father' to compensate for the rejection. However Lily was unaware of the rejection and then Voldemort…became magically your father."

"Bloody shite." Draco croaked. "That is beyond screwed up."

"...And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives.." Kenshin muttered.

"But?" Draco stopped when Kenshin raised a shaking hand.

"I wasn't expecting to live past him actually." Kenshin said breezily then he laughed bitterly. "Killed my own life-support. Brilliant."

"There is a way to cure it." Remus said quietly. "I and Severus agreed we'd perform it if you're willing."

"Eh?" Kenshin's green eyes leveled into Remus's golden one.

"Because I and Severus are not completely human, we have to combine our magical essence or you may ended up a werewolf by default. Granted we aren't sure if your mother was completely human either." Remus said.

"So you could give me the magical essence I need to live without leeching off someone else?"

"That's correct. You and Voldemort had a strange bond but since he was finally exorcised and your foster brother and his friend has been substituting for it.

Kenshin screeched. "What!"

Kenshin glared at Kurama who backed away a step. "Well we figured if I and Hiei placed bonds where the spirit had reside, it prevent him from coming back. I had no idea that you were the Rejected."

**'Man, Kenshin is scary when upset.'**

'Youko, I need to concentrate.'

Kenshin laughed. "I've never seen you lose your cool like that, Kurama. You're babbling."

Kenshin sighed then and went quiet for a moment. "Professor Severus, why are you willing to do this? Is this something to get back at my fa- James."

"No." Severus said frankly. "You are not James, I realized that now. You…you are too much like your mother. I loved your mother. I… hated James for destroying our friendship. I apologize for my behavior in that past."

Kenshin looked past him. "You were forgiven months ago. I know I didn't make it easier with my hero complex and I had invaded your privacy. You had the right to hate me."

"Kenshin, do you honestly think you deserved it?" Kurama asked.

Kenshin didn't look anyone. Kurama blinked.

* * *

Draco made a general mess while they prepared for the ritual. Finally Kurama managed to get Yusuke to take the curious wizard. After they finished the preparations, they promptly kicked Kurama out much to his dismay. 

'Hn. Where's Kenshin?' Hiei asked from outside Kurama's bedroom window.

'Performing a ritual so his body doesn't outright fail him.' Kurama replied evenly. 'He's sort of the Wizarding World's version of a forbidden child.'

'Don't want to deal with that hyper-curious wizard.' Hiei came through the window, referring to Draco. "The detective looked like he was about to rip out his hair.

"We could stare at the door that they're doing the ritual until they come out." Kurama commented completely bored.

"Hn."

Kurama found himself feeling like a young child or kit again doing it. Hiei fell asleep sometime during the third hour. Kurama smirked as he finally got up just to rummage through Kenshin's chest. Quietly, using the spell book he wanted, he began 'pranking' Hiei.

Finally the other bedroom door opened to reveal two smirking men and a very young-looking and effeminate Kenshin. Kenshin looked tiredly at the waiting pair and then burst out laughing.

Hiei snorted awake and looked at Kenshin. Hiei had a nice evil smirk on his face. Hiei got in Kenshin's face. Kurama hide a smile. Hiei hadn't noticed the increasing in height.

"Hello, princess."

Kenshin gave a pouting scowl. "Then that definitely makes you Link."

Hiei made to turn around to look in the mirror. He fell, his limbs now lanky.

Hiei swearing managed to stand back up. He nearly stumbled back. He did look like the character. He turned to Kurama careful not to fall and glared. Snape looked impressed. Kurama snickered.

"Full moon is too close." Kenshin said mildly. "Youko seems to be active."

"Hn."

Kenshin merely looked at Hiei not really seeing him. Hiei moved an inch to the see under Kenshin's emerald gaze. An evil smile appeared on Kenshin's face. Everyone immediately moved a foot away.

* * *

AN: Kukuku….it seems I have a fondest for using a mysterious sibling thing in my unique stories. Anyway, soon the Wizarding World will be left behind for a while but our favorite male team and the flattering ferret willstay more or lessas they will remain an important part of Kenshin's life. 

Yes, Snape is probably OOC but hey, about eight months had past and Voldemort has been defeated. People change.


	6. Angelic Demoniod in Human Skin

Chapter 5: Angelic Demoniod in Human Skin

* * *

Hiei wait patiently for Kurama to undo the transfigurations to his body. He sighed in relief when he felt more like his normal height. Granted he eyed the door where Kenshin was currently in. He smirked. You have to give credit to Kenshin, he could be truly evil when he wanted to be.

By time Kenshin was finished, Hiei was in the middle of finishing off a bowl of chocolate ice cream. The Potion Master and Werewolf were paying a game of what they called "Exploding Snap'. Kurama was reading.

Kenshin stepped out of the room. Hiei promptly choked on the mouthful of ice cream. The two wizards yelped as they hadn't paid attention to when the cards went off with their fingers on it. Kurama's book had fallen to the floor.

Kenshin had made use of his newly-gained longer hair and braided it skillfully. Wearing Kurama's shirt and a pair of new dress pants that did well to suggested he was female as the folds emphasized Kenshin's lithe body. The make-up was the killer. Kenshin looked like a very pretty young girl.

Kenshin grinned and batted his long eyelashes. "Let's go find Draco and Yusuke."

Hiei was the last to leave. A very bright blush highlighted his cheeks. Danm Kenshin. With his genes finally stabilized, he was more androgynous than Kurama!

Hiei smirked after he finally stopped blushing. They found Yusuke and Kuwabara chasing Draco as the blonde insulted them. Kenshin watched them for a moment before signaling for us to stay there.

Hiei watched as Severus Snape pulled out a camera and smirked evilly as he started to record it. Lupin say something in English and went quiet.

Kenshin, with his back to the group, gripped his arm behind his back and watched for a moment. As the three boys raced past, Kuwabara stopped immediately, clearly embarrassed.

Within seconds, Kenshin had completely fooled the three boys. They gathered around him, talking. Hiei snorted. They were actually flirting with Kenshin. Keiko came by. Hiei's eyes and Kurama's eyes widen in realization. That's why Kenshin used the phone! Lupin was snickering.

"YUSUKE! YOU JERK!" Keiko yelled. "So this is what you've been doing lately. And you Kuwabara, you should be ashamed. What would Yukina say? And you, wait I don't know you…"

The two boys cowered as Draco took a step back. Kenshin covered his mouth as he partially turned away. Keiko turned finally on him.

"And you may be pretty but who the hell are you? You little tramp."

Kenshin's giggles became quite apparent as Keiko began ranting at him. Draco's eyebrows furrowed and he looked closer.

"KENSHIN?" He yelled, effectively cutting Keiko's rant off.

Kenshin fell back, laughing hard. Keiko and the boys finally realized they had been had and the boys had a set of particularly bright blushes. Keiko looked particular dazed.

"You're a boy?" She asked.

Kenshin smiled and nodded as he regained composure. "Minamino Kenshin."

"Minamino?" Keiko asked.

"I'm Kurama's foster brother." He clarified.

"And I got this all on tape." Snape replied coming out of the trees. "Excellent performance, Kenshin."

"I'm impressed." Kurama's soft voice indicated he was nearby.

"Hn." Hiei said, smirking as he stood next to Kenshin. Kenshin didn't bother flinching. Keiko did.

"Beautiful. Worth of Hogwarts." Lupin replied.

"I apologized for using you for this prank." Kenshin said seriously. "I merely wanted to get back at the bakas and of course pull on up on Dray."

"Forgiven I think." Keiko was obvious unbalance by Kenshin.

* * *

"Headmaster, I have to return home soon." Maria emphasized. "Unlike some people, if I don't return to Avalon, my father is going to become ticked. Foster or not."

"So you do." He turned away, sighing. 'Maybe those two were right.'

"By law, I'm heir of the Potter Family and thus all vaults and property except my mother's belong to me. And I wish to claim part of the Black Fortune." She pushed papers toward him.

"Claim is denied, I'm afraid. Siruis's will was very specific. The will has already been read."

"Harry was not there."

"No, but his owl as odd as it is was there in his place as well as two house elves. The will cannot be disputed. I'm sorry."

"Good day, Headmaster." Was all he heard before the door slammed closed.

"So, Headmaster Dumbledore, enjoyed doing it?"

"No, Gringott." Albus turned to the Goblin Chief. "Why is it…"

"That all of the half-breeds and other sentients seemed to dislike her? Albus, you are over one hundred and fifty years old and have seen the fall of the Lord Hatori. If you haven't learned anything from him, I'd consider leaving Hogwarts to a someone more capable." Gringott said scathingly before leaving.

* * *

Draco scrambled out of the way of the Idiot's fist for the seventh time that week. Seesh, the red-head was worse than the jerk Ron Weasel. Granted most of his siblings were wonderful people. Of course he and Percy had to ruin that.

Draco jumped away when another swing came to close for comfort. Dang, have to stop bloody drifting. Another swing that ended up shattering the brick in the wall. Can't this guy figure out what a joke was?

Fump. Ow. Draco rubbed a now tender jawline from fifty feet away from the Idiot. No, lacks the brain cells for such higher functions like thinking. Would make the prefect Hufflepuff or Gryffindor…oh, wait, most Gryffindors lack loyalty. Better Hufflepuff than.

"Why don't you fight back?" The redhead yelled.

"Well, let's see. You're stronger than I am. I don't have my wand to use. I'm only a mediocre martial artist. My weapon preference is sword and staff. And most importantly, I'm a lover not a fighter." Draco said with a smirk. "But give me a few minutes and I'll show you what I can do with a – ow."

"Get your mind out of the gutter Dray." Kenshin said sourly. "Don't give me that look. You know it doesn't work."

Draco pouted. "And this is coming from the genderless-looking male who's puppy eyes could be used to take over the world."

Kenshin eyed him warily. "What have you been doing? Smoking crack?"

"Er, no. I eat some of this girl's cooking. She said her friend wouldn't eat it and she was crying."

Kenshin had a drop of sweat on the back of his head. "You are such a sucker for crying girls especially pretty ones."

Draco watched out the corner of his eyes as Kuwabara looked back and forth between the two. Draco smiled.

"Well…" An graying old owl hit Draco upside the head. "Shite!"

Draco clutched his head as he glared at the owl. "Bloody. Is it dead?"

Kenshin prodded the bird gently. It twitched slightly.

* * *

AN: snicker Chapter Six is on it's way. But I wonder does the bird herald good news or bad? 


	7. Preveiw

Chapter:6 preveiw

* * *

Kenshin Minomina had one word for the situation. 

"Shit." Kenshin was running as quickly as possible with an unconscious Draco on his back. The bird hadn't even been real. Kenshin kicked himself several times for not sensing it.

One insanely tall redhead was bearing down on them. Kenshin staggered as Draco shift. He and Draco went sprawling when his foot was caught by a root.

Ronald Weasley, idiot-extraordinaire, stopped when he caught a good look at Kenshin. Kenshin looked up warily. Ron looked completely confused.

* * *

The lithe girl with Draco wasn't Harry. Not at all. Sure, she had lovely green eyes, but they were more slanted and not the Killing Curse green but dark like the Forbidden forest. The hair, oddly enough, was a very deep red, not the deep brown. She was really easy on the eyes too. 

However upon her standing, he realized something. Blushing madly he turned away. He didn't just ogle a young girl, right? He felt horrible. When he noticed the now conscious ferret who had his arms around the girl, the first thing he spoke was what came to his head.

"Robbingh the cradle, Ferret?" He spat out.

Malfoy looked confused for a bit before he went white. The girl had already wrinkled her cute nose. Ron purposely from then, avoided looking at her.

"Me and ….? By Merlin, that is low even for me." Malfoy looked completely disgusted.


End file.
